1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate structure embedded with chips and the manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a plate structure embedded with chips and having both ceramic rigidity and metal tenacity by which a drawback of plate warpage resulting from asymmetric build-up process is improved, and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronics industry grows vigorously, the design trend of the electronic products is towards multi-function and high efficiency. In order to satisfy high integration and miniaturization requirements of packaging semiconductor devices, providing circuit boards with the most active or passive components and circuit thereon, is moving gradually from single layer toward multi-layers. As a result, in the limited space of the circuit board, the usable line area is expanded by interlayer connection to fit the requirement of integrated circuits having high layout density.
First, suitable chip package substrates of semiconductor devices are produced through a common manufacture of semiconductor devices. Then, the chip package substrate is processed by chip attachment, molding, bumping etc. for assembling semiconductor devices. Finally, the semiconductor devices having electric performance required by clients are completed. Because the steps of the practical manufacture are minute and complex, interfaces are not integrated easily at the time when manufactured by different manufacturing proprietors. Further, if the client wants to change the design of the function, efficiency and economic benefit suffer.
In the conventional semiconductor device structure, semiconductor chips are attached on top of a substrate, and then processed in wire bonding or connected with a flip chip. Further, solder balls are deposited on the side of the substrate that does not have semiconductor chips attached thereto so as to connect with external electronic elements. Although an objective of high quantity pin counts is achieved, too long pathways of conductive route making electric performance unable to be improved in the more frequent and high-speed operating situations limit this condition. Otherwise, the complexity of the manufacture is relatively increased because too many connective interfaces are required for conventional packages.
In many studies, chips directly conducting to external electronic elements are embedded into package substrate to shorten conductive pathways, decrease signal loss and distortion, and increase abilities of high-speed operation.
In order to prevent laser drilling from damaging the chip in the plate, a metal layer is coated on the surface of the electrode pads on the active surface of the chip according to the plate structure having embedded chips (as shown in FIG. 1). The plate structure having embedded chips comprises: a plate 101 having cavities; chips 102 set in the cavities and plural electrode pads 103 formed on the surface thereof; a protective layer 104 formed on the chip 102 and corresponding to the exposed electrode pads 103; plural metal layers 105 formed on the surface of the electrode pads 103; and a build-up structure 106 formed on the surface of the plate 101 and the chip 102. Further, the build-up structure 106 formed on the surface of the plate 101 and the chip 102 conducts the plate 101 and the electrode pad 103 on the chip 102.
Currently, the common material of the plate 101 among the plate structures having embedded chips is a ceramic or metal. Manufacture of metal plates having simple steps and low costs is useful to produce a large number thereof. However, utilizing metal plates to be the core material of the chip embedded package causes the asymmetric build-up structure 106 leading to warpage of the metal plate because of poor mechanical characteristics of the metal plate. On the other hand, a ceramic material has excellent heating and mechanical characteristics, simple miniaturization of wiring, and high manufacturing accuracy of size. However, manufacturing costs of large size ceramics plates are very high. Therefore, if the plate structure embedded with chips is made of ceramic material, the costs of the plate are accordingly high.
So, as the assembling technology develops, the plate made of only one material does not meet requirements.